Is this life?
by KyoSohmaLuver
Summary: Syaoran thinks Kurogane and Fye are great, and respectful. But do they feel that way about him? Oneshot. No flames pwees!


Syaoran had always thought that Kurogane and Fye were ones to be respected, ones to be thought of as noble. Syaoran had always thought this, even from the first minute he saw them.

Kurogane, with his long black cloak and noble dragon-wielding sword. Fye, with his staff and tattoo of magical prowess. Syaoran had always thought highly of these people, even in times of dire need. Even when all he could think of was Sakura, and how to get her feathers back, they would come and resolve the whole thing.

Syaoran knew that they…would never feel that way about him. They always thought of him as insolent and childish. He WAS childish. Always running into battles and staring death in the face. He never thought things through; they would never be respectful of him. They would never think of him as family, as he secretly did of them. Syaoran didn't know what to think. He just wanted…someone…to respect him…to like him. He didn't know if anyone did. If the princess respected him, would she constantly ignore him like she did?

Yeah, Princess Sakura has started to ignore and sit for away from Syaoran. She's probably going through a phase, but she doesn't know how much it kills his every day.

It makes him…not want to live. He doesn't like life anymore; it just seems useless. He doesn't know if it's normal to feel this way, but he doesn't care.

"Syaoran?" Fye asked, walking behind his companion, "Are you all right?"

"Fine…" Syaoran mumbled, then walked forward away from everyone else. They were in the next world looking for yet another of Sakura's stupid feathers. Syaoran didn't care anymore if they found them, not anymore. He didn't care; and he knew no one cared about him.

Fye strayed back to were Kurogane was walking rather slowly, "Kuro-kurin, I'm worried about Syaoran-puppy, He doesn't seem to have that same spark he had,"

"I noticed," Kuro said, looking up at Syaoran, "What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know, but I'm worried," Fye said, then stopped smiling. He watched as Syaoran stopped walking, then looked to his right.

Syaoran started to run, and run, and run. He had seen a nice cliff, dropping off to a nice way down into a crevice. He wanted to get rid of this pain; and this way would be the fastest. He didn't want to die so young, but he wanted to die.

He heard running behind him, then looked over his shoulder. Kuro and Fye were running after him, "Leave me alone!"

"Syaoran!" Fye yelled,

"What the hell are you doing!" Kuro exclaimed, waving a fist in the air.

Syaoran looked back and saw that the ledge was coming closer and closer. His pain would finally end; he would be free!

Syaoran stopped for a split second at the edge, then jumped.

"Syaoran!" Fye and Kuro yelled in unison.

Syaoran felt the air pass his face, arms, and legs. He felt the very cool air make his cloak wave and whip. Syaoran smiled, he would be free. He would be gone of this torment. He turned around in midair and saw Fye and Kuro waving and screaming at the edge of the cliff. He frowned; they wouldn't miss him. He felt hot tears run down his face. He would be able to see his father again; and maybe even his mother. He hadn't thought of his mother for a long while, he didn't even know what she looked like.

He saw finally that Mokona had jumped off and gained his wings. Syaoran frowned; Mokona was going to save him! No!

"Mokona!" Syaoran yelled, "Stay away!"

"Fyuuu! But Mokona can't abandon Syaoran!" Mokona yelled, then went under Syaoran and transformed! He changed into a great platform large enough for Syaoran to land on. He fell on it and hit his head, hard. He went unconscious and started to cry as well.

Fye gasped when Mokona dropped Syaoran onto the dirt. He had no idea what pain Syaoran was going through! Stupid Syaoran kept it behind a mask!

"Syaoran…" Fye mumbled, then dropped to his friend's side. For the first time in his life; he started to cry. He didn't want Syaoran to die! Fye loved Syaoran, in a brotherly sort of way.

"Stupid!" Kuro yelled, then held up his fist. He wouldn't admit it to ANYONE, but he was scared to death for Syaoran's safety. He didn't care if anything would happen to himself, as long as Syaoran was okay. But like I said, he would admit this to ANYONE!

He looked at Mokona, "How did you do that?"

"It's another one of Mokona's 108 secret skills! Transformation!" Mokona exclaimed, then looked at Syaoran, "I used another secret skill too. Syaoran is deeply depressed and wishes to die,"

Kuro caught his breath,

"The thing that kills him most is that he doesn't think you and Fye like him…at all. He thinks you guys hate him," Mokona mumbled, then went over next to Syaoran.

Kuro looked down, then rubbed his eyes furiously. This wasn't happening! This wasn't happening! THIS WASN'T HAPPENING! He just had something in his eye! That was it! That's what made his eyes water! Not the fact that Syaoran thinks that he hates him! No! A bug flew into his eye; that's all!

"No!" Kuro yelled, then took his cloak in his hands and covered his face. That stupid bug wouldn't go away! It was staying and making his eyes water more! Stupid, stupid bug! Stupid bug named Syaoran. Stupid bugs, always making Kuro get watering eyes. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!

"Syaoran!" Kuro yelled, standing up and staring at the young one, "You're just a stupid bug that gets stuck in people's eye to make their eyes water!"

At that moment, Syaoran opened his eyes, blinking through the burriness, "Fye?"

Fye nearly jumped out of his skin, then looked down, "Syaoran!"

He exclaimed, then embraced the boy hard, "Why did you do that!"

Syaoran felt a warmth in his heart fill. A place that has never been full ever since he left his father. He smiled, then hugged Fye back, "I'm sorry,"

Fye smiled, then held harder, "Do you know how worried I was? I was like a mother hen, watching her baby chick standing in front of a huge fox, and having nothing to be able to stop it from eating her little pride and joy,"

Those are the words Syaoran had been waiting almost forever to hear, "You remind me so much of a father, Fye-tousan,"

Fye gasped, then felt his heart melt in an unexpected way. He didn't know he could feel this way, not ever. He stood up and helped Syaoran up. He instantly hugged him again, then smiled, "You remind me so much of a son, Syaoran-obocchan,"

Syaoran pulled away and looked at Kuro,

"Oh no you don't!" Kuro exclaimed, then started backing off, "I don't plan on being someone's father for a LONG, LONG time now!"

Syaoran ran forward and nearly tacked Kuro in his embrace; "I still love you, Kuro-tousan!"

Kuro nearly squished Syaoran when he hugged him back, "If you ever tall anyone I'm doing this, I'll kill you!"

Syaoran laughed,

"…Syaoran-obocchan…" Kuro mumbled, then smiled. He felt truly happy for the first time in his life; he felt the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want it to go away…ever.


End file.
